


please be mine

by LoverBoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoo/pseuds/LoverBoo
Summary: Seungkwan x reader fluff short one-shots.You're a foreigner teacher in Seoul. And you're dating Boo Seungkwan of Seventeen.Chapters are not ordered by time.





	1. blue to pink at night

After a long and tiring day, you sat on the couch with chamomile tea warming your hands. You turned the TV on, found the channel, the show was about to start. When you saw your boyfriend’s smiling face, you felt peace and it was calming your soul. He was cheerful as always, his honest reactions made you laugh and when the show ended, you realized you missed your boyfriend a lot.

“You were great! Congrats, Prince Boo! PS: I miss you,” you sent the message. You started checking your emails.

“Thank you, I miss you too.” He replied half an hour later. You bit your lower lip and tried to hold your tears. You missed him a lot; he was busy with concerts for the last weeks, he barely found time to appear on his weekly show. 

“Are you going to fly back to Singapore?” You messaged back. 

He called you. “I’ll go back in the morning, my flight is at 7:30,” he said. Hearing his voice made you smile. There were people talking in the background so he was still in the studio.

“You were really cool, Kwannie. Wearing full black really suits you.”

“Thank you. In fact, I wanted to wear a different outfit. I wanted to wear my asymmetrical blue shirt with light brown trousers but I forgot them at the hotel so I had to find something from our dorm immediately. I had only 30 minutes! It was impossible to create a new combination so I went with the classic. But maybe I could wear a different tie, I already wore this red tie, maybe I could try blue or black. Oh, the director is calling me. We’ll have a meeting for next week’s plan. I couldn’t hear your voice properly! Why do you let me speak nonstop?!”

“I love hearing your heavenly voice, honey, that’s why.” 

He paused. I could easily imagine how he was blushing. “Don’t spoil me like that! I couldn’t hear your voice!”

“I miss you, love you, I’m proud of you, I’m lucky to have you. Now go and attend that meeting. Show them how smart and creative you are!”

“I am the lucky one to have you.” He whispered. “I have to go. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” you said and hung up. It was raining outside and you were feeling a bit blue in the absence of him. And knowing that he was back in Seoul didn’t help. You sighed but decided to be more patient. You were missing him but he was missing you too. He was video-calling you almost every day, even for a few minutes. And you wanted him to enjoy his travels, he was having a lot of fun and you didn’t want to ruin it.

You got up, washed your cup, planned your next day and went to bed. You wanted to read a book but you were so tired from teaching kids all day, you put your book on the nightstand and fell asleep. a few hours later, you woke up with a noise from the door, someone was opening it and you jumped with fear.

“Y/N? I didn’t think you’d get scared.” 

“Seungkwan?” You asked sleepily.

“Yes, it’s me,” he came close in the darkness and kissed you. Was it a dream? Did you miss him so much that your dream world pitied you and prepared a special dream like this? “I missed you so much” he whispered and he took his clothes off, he was left with his underwear. He got into bed and hugged you. “You are so warm” he mumbled. You relaxed in his embrace and hugged him back. 

“Is it that cold outside?” You asked in a whisper.

“It’s raining a lot. ”

“How did you..?”

“I’ll stay the night here and my manager will take me from here to the airport.” He kissed you shortly again. “I’m so tired I just want to sleep, baby.”

“Sleep then,” You turned around and rested your back on his hard chest. 

“Good night, Y/N, I love you,” he whispered to your ear.

“I love you too and thank you for being here,” you said and closed your eyes.

Your blue was a lovely pink now.


	2. first meet

On a Wednesday evening, you’re out in newly-opened a salad café by yourself. You like spending your evening going out on the weekdays because at the weekends everywhere is crowded but on the weekday evenings, especially in winter, cafes are mostly empty and you find peace in them. You eat slowly while preparing study-sheets for your students.

Then the door ring bells, notifying that a new customer has come to café. When you look at the door, you see two men with caps and masks covering their faces, almost lost in their big coats. When they talk to the cashier girl, the girl jumped excitedly, it was interesting. They gave her a paper. She nodded and they sit to a table. The bigger of them looks around suspiciously but there’s only a man in the café other than you. When the bigger one says something, both of them take their coats and masks off. You wanted to continue your work but they just looked really weird, as if the bigger one was controlling the smaller one’s actions. He was “letting” the other sit down, take his coat and mask off, move.

You kept chewing as you turned to your laptop. You were living in Seoul only for 2 years; still, there were things you weren’t accustomed to. 

Still, you just couldn’t let go. You were curious, your Mediterranean blood was pushing you to snoop. You started watching them behind your screen and you hoped not to look suspicious. And when the smaller man turned around to take something from his coat’s pocket…

Boo Seungkwan.

He! Was! Boo! F*cking! Seungkwan!

Your breathing stopped as your brain confirmed this fact twice more. His face was the same, the bigger man was his manager and the cashier girl’s reaction was accurate.

You turned your shocked eyes to your screen. Of course, you couldn’t focus, as long as Boo Seungkwan was sitting 3 meters away. You knew that you should leave him alone, he was an idol and he was already having a hard time going out of his dorm. Even here, he had to wait for his manager’s permission to take his coat off.

His manager caught your attention, he was looking at you with suspicion. You gestured to ask if you could get a sign but the manager refused, so you turned back to your laptop.

10 minutes later, someone put a paper on your screen. It was Seungkwan’s sign. “Please keep loving and supporting us,” Seungkwan said with a smile. “I will,” you said and accepted the paper with a little nod. “Thank you, have a good evening,” you said while he was wearing his coat. He and his manager carried packages of salads to their car.

You looked at the paper. It was a very nice evening. You were sure that you just spent 438597 years of your luck.


End file.
